


Forever Isn't Enough

by naomilpick



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naomilpick/pseuds/naomilpick





	Forever Isn't Enough

A small groan was heard throughout apartment 2J as Logan's fingers entwined in his hair. He sat staring at a sheet of paper that was supposed to be containing words on the understanding of emotions of the human brain.

But for the first time in Logan Mitchell's life, he had no idea what to write. And this paper was due in two days! To make matters worse, it was worth 30% of his final grade. "Why is this so hard?" With another groan and tug to his hair, the brunet sent the papaers flying across the table and onto the floor. "Surely, if I can understand everything about how a brain functions, I can understand mesely emotions!"

A vibration from his pocket, in the middle of his ramblings, caused Logan to almost jump out of his skin. He took a deep calming breath, like he had to do a lot of times when the guys would do something stupid, and pulled the little silver device from his jeans.

He smiled when he saw that he had one new text message flash across the screen that was from his wonderful, yet hyperactive, boyfriend.

'Hey, gorgeous,' it began, 'Gustavo needs you down at the studio. Like now. He doesn't look too happy.'

"Great.." Logan muttered under his breath. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he turned and grabbed the keys to the Big Time Rush mobile off the counter. He looked at the mess he made with the papers before turning and leaving them on the floor. He knew Mama Knight wouldn't be happy when she found the apartment like that, but right now, he was so frustrated, that he couldn't care less.

Twenty minutes later, the genius stepped into the studio, looking around for the giant, angry man that would be inevitably waiting for him. The only problem was there wasn't anyone around.

Logan turned to walk back out of the room,maybe Gustavo was in his office, when he heard music start playing. He did a complete 180, and saw Carlos standing in the sound booth. Was he even there a second ago? He raised his eyebrows questioningly before the Latino started to sing.

Immediately, he recognized the tune as Brian McKnight's Back at One. A bright smile over took Logan's face. This was their song. The song they had danced to on their first date a little over two years ago in the middle of 2J with the lights turned down low.

Logan remembers exactly how he felt that day. When he was wrapped up in Carlos' arms. That was the first day that he knew he loved the Latino. And from that point on, it had only gotten better between the two of them.

Carlos smiled even brighter as he kept singing. The brunet thought about Carlos was the only one to make him come alive in a sense. He urged him to break out of his shell, and enjoy life. And Logan knew there was no one he wanted to spend his life with more than the energetic man he loved.

As the song came to a close, Carlos set the headphones over the mic and stepped out of the booth. Logan opened his mouth to speak, but the other boy just held up a hand to stop him.

"Let me talk first." Logan only nodded his head. "I know I'm not the best with words, hence the song." The brunet could only smile, while on the inside his heart was threatening to pound out of his chest. Was he going to..? "But... with you I don't need words. You always seem to know exactly what's going through my mind without me saying anything to you. I'm kinda hoping that works now."

Logan let out a small gasp as Carlos got down on one knee in front of him. Without a single word spoken, he pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it up, flashing a white-gold band up at Logan. When the smart boy looked closer, he could see the words 'Forever isn't long enough' inscribed on the outside of it.

With expectant eyes, Carlos looked up at his boyfriend. The question was never spoken aloud, but Logan knew exactly what he was asking. And without saying a word, he smiled and nodded his head in a silent yes.

The Latino's smile instantly brightened as he stood and pulled Logan into a loving kiss. "I love you so much, Logan."

"And I love you, Carlos. Always."

Carlos gently tugged the ring out of the box and slipped into Logan's finger, smiling when it settled in place. "And forever."

The brunet pulled Carlos back into a gentle kiss, smiling against his lips. "I think you just helped me figure out how to write my paper."


End file.
